


All of Me

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: After a hard case the team heads to a new bar to wind down. There's a piano. Adam dares Danny to play and he does. He uses it as a way to say something very important to Steve.





	All of Me

The team had gone off to celebrate a rather difficult case at the new bar that opened up. The place was rather cozy, a good mix of locals and tourist, and a beautiful grand piano was in the middle. Steve wasn’t sure if it was there for decoration or for actual use, but it blended in well. 

Lou and Junior were talking to Steve about the insane stunts he pulled during the mission. Steve just laughed it off. It was just what he did. At this point, it was still just instinct. When Danny’s name came up in conversation Steve looked around and frowned when he couldn’t find the blond. Danny really had his back on this case and though Steve didn’t need the reminder, he was well aware that he might be very wounded if not for his partner. Another extreme close call that had all sorts of feelings swirling inside of him. Those sort of feelings normally had him put some distance between him and that person if he couldn’t act on them but he couldn’t do that with Danny. The idea of being away from Danny for longer than a day gave him anxiety. 

So he had to ask, “Where’s Danny?”

“I think he went with Addam to get another round,” Tani replied. 

Okay, that made sense. There was staff but if you wanted your drinks faster, going up the bar was a faster option. 

Steve was about to add his two cents to the conversation when he heard the music start. It only paused for a bit, before he heard the voice. His head snapped over to the grand piano and he froze when he saw Danny sitting there, playing and singing into the mic.  

 _“What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_  
 _What’s going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_  

 _My head’s under water_  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”

Steve was in awe. Maybe it was the buzz of the beers he’s had, or maybe not. Maybe it was how gracefully Danny’s fingers danced over the keys or how much love seemed to seep into his voice as he sang the words. Steve found himself downing the rest of his drink as his throat got suddenly dry. 

 _“'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all, all of me  
_And you give me all, all of you”_

A silence fell over the place as everyone turned to listen to Danny. Steve looked at the rest of his team member’s faces and watched a similar awe in their eyes. Lou nodded in Danny’s direction in respect. Junior smiled and nodded to Tani who nudged him on his side and said that Danny was really good. Steve scanned the crowds until he found Adam at the bar, holding up his phone to record Danny, smiling. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Adam met Steve’s gaze and then nodded towards Danny, and Steve didn’t need any more incentive to go back to paying attention to Danny.  

 _“How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move_  
_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
_ _I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head’s under water_  
_But I’m breathing fine  
_ _You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind'”_

It was clear that Danny was thinking of someone specific as he sang. The amount of emotion in his voice was hard to dismiss. The amount of love in the words and emphasis Danny had on them made Steve’s heart ache. He didn’t bother to look around at anyone else looking at his partner, he was too transfixed himself.  

If ever there was an actual siren song for this sailor, this was it. 

Danny had been playing and singing with his eyes closed…until now. He opened his eyes and his eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the team’s table. 

Specifically on Steve. 

 _“Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you  
_ _Give me all of you”_

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he didn’t look away from their locked gaze. The tension that has always been there since they met nearly a decade ago, exploded and intensified at that very moment. Steve was impressed that Danny could keep playing through it all.

 _“Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
_ _Risking it all, though it’s hard”_

And boy wasn’t it? Danny’s eyes showed the fear clearly as much as he’s sure his did. But fuck! The feelings were there. And they have been dancing around this for too long, haven’t they? Danny’s made the first move because no matter how much they could play this off…this was a declaration wasn’t it? 

 _“'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me  
_ _And you give me all of you”_

He knew Danny loved him. He knew he loved Danny. But he never let himself believe it was like this. If he let himself believe what his heart has been screaming for what seems forever, and it didn’t work out…he was too scared of that crash. And Danny too, he was sure. But the blond seemed tired of waiting. 

 _“I give you all, all of me  
_ _And you give me all, all of you”_

If Danny was going to giving him  _all_  of him…then Steve would give Danny everything in return too. 

The bar broke out in applause and cheer. As people rose to give Danny a standing ovation or to get to their seats or across the bar, for a moment Steve lost Danny. He rose and went after him, missing the knowing and happy looks of the team. Danny was at the bar, ordering two drinks. 

Steve leaned into the spot next to him, both looking straight ahead but very aware of the other’s presence. 

“Cards on the table?” Steve asked, quoting the song. 

“Sure. Cards on the table.” Danny agreed. 

“I love you. Sometimes it scares me how much, but I do. Whenever we go on cases I do feel fear, but it’s not for me. It’s for you…the fear of losing you. Not only does the thought of having to tell the kids you’re gone break every bit of my heart, but the thought of losing you at all…that scares me to death Danny. I…I can’t survive without you. No one’s ever meant that much to me…I never allowed it…I never allowed you to do it either but somehow here you are, the most important person in my life. I don’t think I deserve to be as happy as you make me, which is why I never took the step…cos I don’t…I don’t deserve you…” 

“You done?” Danny asked as he turned to look at him. 

Steve nodded. 

“Okay good. You think, I think I deserve you either? You’re amazing Steve. You are!” Danny pressed when Steve made a face. “You’re incredible and intelligent and strong…you do the impossible. And you drag me along. It’s not an easy life but it’s one of the best damn lives ever and out of the mess my life became after my divorce…you were part of the path to healing and happiness. I  _want_  to be happy. And I want to be happy… _with_  you.” 

Steve licked his lips and they stared intently into their eyes before Steve cupped Danny’s face and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. When they pulled away, for a moment Steve was scared. How could he not be? This was something that he’s been dreading for all the things that could go wrong, but Danny’s smile and leaning up to kiss him again, was a promise of all the ways this could and would go right. 

“Let’s get outta here yeah?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. You got me babe…all of me. Wherever you go, you know I’ll follow.” 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Steve woke the next morning feeling lighter than he’s ever been. He was so at peace it was almost unnerving. But the weight on his arm anchored him to reality and reminded him why that feeling was in the first place. Steve was just used to rising before or just as the sun was rising, so there were a few streams of morning light coming in through the window but the light of day was enough to give him one of the most beautiful sights in the world. 

Danny in his arms. 

It was almost impossible to believe that last night had happened. Normally Steve would be happy if a night ended in sex. They hadn’t slept together and boy did he feel a flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the  _yet_  that was promised in that thought. 

They came back to Steve late. No work in the morning and the kids were at Rachel’s. They had time. So Steve guided Danny to his bedroom and they laid there just to rest in each other’s arms. They did kiss. Make out even. But most of it was just holding the other and  _savoring_  the moment. 

Sometime around 2 am Danny fell asleep. Steve watched him for a bit, amazed at the fact that he could claim Danny as  _his_  now…before falling asleep with a smile on his face and his Danno in his arms. 

Danny was still asleep so Steve continued his admiration from before he fell asleep. The blond shifted in his sleep but it was to cuddle closer to Steve. The SEAL just beamed as he gently hummed the song that got them to this very moment. 

* * *

 

Originally posted on my Tumblr which can be found[here](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/).  I post a lot of McDanno headcanons, ficlets, incorrect quotes and other randomness that doesn't always get turned into fics here. 


End file.
